


Nightmare

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x04: Out of my Mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

After waking from the horrible nightmare it was all Spike could do to not stake himself. He repeated the mantra of 'Oh God No' and tried to focus on not vomiting. Unfortunately he was so repulsed that his control faded. Pigs blood and Wheatibix ended up all over Harmony's torso and face. Being one to care about looks, the moment she woke she vamped out and started screaming with rage. Spike couldn’t handle her shrill voice, so he left the crypt and only returned when it was nearly dawn.

He refused to answer her questions though, even when she bared his way into the darkness. He'd rather be dust than explain to her that he'd had a dream about making out with Xander bloody Harris.


End file.
